Последний
by Heaven Tenseiga
Summary: Порой, лучше и не знать уготованного будущего... И Сещемару прочувствовал это на себе...


Название: Последний

Автор: Heaven Tenseiga aka Golden Dragon

E-mail: ksaironleorambler.ru

Жанры: ангст, трагедия, deathfick

Рейтинг: T (PG-13)

Предупреждения: смерть персонажа

!все события фика НЕ связаны с сюжетом аниме и манги!

Размещение: только с разрешения автора и никак иначе.

Дисклеймер: все персонажи аниме и манги принадлежат их создателям

Статус: закончен

На западе, по всей линии горизонта, растянулась горная цепь. Каждый вечер алое, как кровь солнце скрывалось за острыми зубьями вершин, за что эту естественную каменную стену прозвали Горами Умирающего Солнца. Всегда мрачные, они совершенно безжизненны: там не живут животные или птицы, не нашел приюта цветок, и ни одно деревце не смогло пробить корнями гранит. Там, среди нагромождения серых скал, живет прорицатель. Давным-давно он удалился от мирской суеты и поселился в самом сердце этих гор, день за днем совершенствуя свою душу, пока, наконец, не обрел просветление, а вместе с ним и жизнь много длиннее человеческой.

Ноги легко перенесли его на очередной каменный выступ, снежным вихрем взметнулись волосы, и тихо звякнули на поясе два меча. Еще прыжок. Золотые глаза с вертикальными зрачками заслезились от ударившего ветра, из-под верхней губы блеснул кончик клыка, а на камне осталось несколько едва заметных царапин от когтей. Не человек. Да и ни одному смертному ни под силу достичь сердца этих гор. Хотя многие пытались. Очень многие. Но даже среди тех, в чьих жилах текла кровь небожителей или демонов, вернувшихся были единицы. Тела всех прочих истлевали в глубоких ущельях, на острых камнях под обрывистыми склонами и в пещерах из мрачного гранита. Он не такой, как они. Он доберется до цели и, во что бы то ни стало, узнает правду. Правду, сокрытую в будущем.

Легко преодолев еще один каменный уступ, он оказался на вершине самой высокой горы из всей этой цепи. Вокруг бешено завывал ветер, бросая ему в лицо холодное снежное крошево. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он разглядел черноту, охваченную алыми отсветами, среди белых вихрей. Вход. Там, внутри пещеры, находится ответ на давно терзающий его вопрос. Всего несколько шагов отделяют его от желанной разгадки, но как же трудно их пройти. Снежные вихри, словно ожившие монстры, набросились на него, впиваясь в кожу льдинками-когтями; ветер с удвоенной яростью стал хлестать лицо. Его ноги утопали в снегу, волосы беспорядочно метались под порывами неистовствующего ветра, а широкие рукава кимоно бились, как флаги, поднятые на мачтах фрегата. Пройти это незначительное расстояние оказалось труднее, чем весь предыдущий путь, но он не собирался сдаваться.

Последним усилием он вырвался из холодных снежных объятий и ступил на каменный пол пещеры. Внутри горел огнь и было гораздо теплее, чем на улице. Из-за этого хлопья снега, запутавшиеся в волосах и потому не сорванных ветром, превратившись в маленькие капельки воды. Он слегка мотнул головой, вытряхивая их оттуда, и обвел взглядом пещеру в поисках ее обитателя. В самом дальнем углу, куда почти не падал свет костра, на подстилке из волчьих шкур сидел древний старик. Его лицо почти полностью скрывали длинные волосы и густая пепельно-серая борода. Лишь правый глаз загадочно поблескивал своей пронзительной зеленью.

- Я ждал тебя, Сещемару, сын рода Белых Псов, - промолвил скрипучим голосом. – Подойдя ближе.

Демон не двинулся с места.

- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – он настороженно сощурился, меряя старика недоверчивым взглядом.

- О, мне известно не только твое имя, – тихо засмеялся тот. – Я знаю все о тебе. Все, что с тобой было и чему еще только предстоит совершиться.

- Так значит, ты тот самый прорицатель, о котором рассказывают, будто он знает ответ на любой вопрос?

- Полагаю, что да. Но не всякому я открываю эту тайну.

- МНЕ ты ее откроешь, - холодный голос Сещемару не спрашивал, не просил, а приказывал.

Но старик на приказ не обратил внимания, вместо этого спросив:

- Как же далеко ты готов зайти в своем желании? – и, проследив, как ладонь демона легла на рукоять одного из мечей, продолжил. – Что ж, вижу что достаточно. И что ты хотел узнать у меня?

- Открой мне будущее.

Взгляд прорицателя стал суровым, когда он произнес:

- Заглянуть в будущее нетрудно, но есть ли в том нужда? Что изменится от того, что ты узнаешь правду? Избежать неминуемого невозможно, так или иначе, но это произойдет.

- Я не собираюсь избегать чего-либо. Я лишь хочу знать, как мне стать Великим Демоном, – твердо сказал Сещемару.

Старец покачал головой:

- Последний раз предупреждаю – одумайся! Не зря же еще с моих времен бытует в народе пословица: «Сладость в неведении».

- Мне все равно, что говорят смертные! – глаза демона зло сверкнули. – Открой мне тайну будущего, прорицатель!

- Что ж, твоя воля, - вздохнул старик. – Да смотри, не сожалей после.

Он достал откуда-то пригоршню мелких сухих листьев и бросил их в огонь. Пламя жадно схватило подношение, в единый миг превратив темную зелень в серый пепел. Прорицатель внимательно вгляделся в огонь и, наконец, изрек:

- Знай, сын Белых Псов, что над родом твоим тяготе проклятье, и твоя судьба будет повторением того, что кануло во прах истории. Из поколения в поколение вы повторяете одну неизменную судьбу. Но ты – Последний – разорвешь эту цепь, ибо твои дети уже не будут чистокровными Белыми Псами. Ты спрашивал меня, как тебе стать Великим Демоном? Твой отец когда-то задал мне тот же вопрос. И я отвечу тебе также, как и ему. Забрав жизнь Хранительницы Врат Ада, ты обретешь силу Великих.

Сещемару лишь коротко вздрогнул, сумев быстро совладать со своими чувствами. Но от старика это не укрылось. Он понизил голос и сказал:

- Я ведь предупреждал тебя. Ты не сможешь избежать предначертанного судьбой и тебе остаются лишь горечь, сожаление и укоры за еще не совершенное преступление.

- Нет, прорицатель. Я не буду сожалеть ни о чем. Грустить – да, возможно, но сожалеть – никогда. Будь я человеком – мне пришлось бы жить среди постоянных сожалений, однако демонам неведомо это чувство. И, раз уж ты сказал мне так много, открой мне еще одну тайну, ушедшую в лету истории. Ответь, чью жизнь забрал мой отец?

- Старшей на тот момент женщины рода, которая приходилась ему родной сестрой.

Демон коротко кивнул и, развернувшись, шагнул к выходу. Но старец внезапно задал вопрос, заставивший его замереть на месте:

- Скажи, как ты собираешься жить со знанием того, что придет день, и ты убьешь собственную мать?

Помолчав несколько секунд, Сещемару ответил, не оборачиваясь:

- Также, как помня о том, что когда-то хотел убить своего отца.

С этими словами демон покинул пещеру. Старик-прорицатель грустно покачал головой, пробормотав:

- Несчастное дитя. Ты еще не представляешь, какой ад тебе предстоит пройти. Даже ты, никогда не показывающий своих чувств, оборонишь слезу. И когда дождь из твоих глаз смешается с дождем небесным, ты познаешь смерть и обретешь Силу.

По крыше Небесного поместья с самого утра стучал дождь. Промозглый серый день длился бесконечно долго; казалось, будто само время запуталось в устремленных к земле стрелах. Сонные слуги большей частью ничего не делали, пользуясь тем, что хозяйка сегодня не показывалась из своих комнат, запретив себя беспокоить.

Хрупкая беловолосая женщина грустно смотрела на улицу сквозь неплотно прикрытые створки двери. Она понимала, что означает проливной дождь там, где его никогда прежде не было. В дробном перестуке капель ей слышались чьи-то быстрые шаги. Неотвратимо приближаясь, они преследовали ее с того дня, когда, будучи еще совсем молодой демонессой, она дала согласие на брак со знаменитым полководцем, объединившим под своей властью множество сильных и влиятельных кланов. Ее тогда долго отговаривали, утверждая, что род ее жениха проклят и, став его частью, она найдет лишь преждевременную смерть. Но влюбленная девушка ничего и слышать не хотела. И вот теперь она уже который век ощущала висящую над ней злую тень рока. А сегодня черной преследовательнице пришло время обрушиться, погребая под собой жизнь последней женщины проклятого рода. Она еще могла бы избежать этой участи: забыть, отбросить все то, что связывает ее с этим родом, отречься от Ключа к Вратам Ада и вернуться в родительский дом, где все еще ждали ее, уповая на то, что когда-то бывшая гордостью клана красавица одумается. Но поступить так, было для нее равносильно предательству, и она скорее совершила бы самоубийство.

Женщина нашарила у себя на груди тонкую серебристую цепочку, к которой был прикреплен маленький осколок старого доспеха, давным-давно принадлежавшая ее мужу. Она часто разговаривала с этим обломком, как с живым существом, за что ее многие считали сумасшедшей. Но, когда ей пытались намекнуть на это, она только качала головой, иногда тихо добавляя:

- Что ж, возможно…

Она и сама порой задумывалась об этом, но совершенно не пыталась заставить себя измениться. Зачем? Ведь разговаривая с осколком Его доспеха, она словно вновь возвращалась в те дни, когда Он был еще жив, был рядом и отвечал ей с такой ласковой и родной улыбкой. В те дни, когда она была счастлива и могла улыбаться вместе с Ним.

- Знаешь, сегодня с самого утра идет дождь… - негромко заговорила женщина, нежно касаясь металлической пластинки, согретой теплом ее тела. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит? Этот дождь – шаги моей судьбы. Кап-кап. Но я рада, что все закончится именно так. А ведь он сейчас того же возраста, как и ты был тогда… Кап-кап. Помнишь, та женщина улыбалась тебе тогда… Смогу ли я тоже?.. Кап-кап. А дождь все идет… Слышишь, как он тихонько ходит по саду? Кап-кап. Я также подойду к тебе и обниму… Мы будем вместе… Топ-топ…

Дождь. Этот проклятый дождь все никак не прекращался. Уже несколько дней подряд не унимаясь лил дождь. Он, ни на минуту не затихая, словно издевался над Сещемару, преследуя его везде, куда бы ни пошел демон. Дождь навис над ним, как вестник неизбежного; его дробный перестук отдавался в голове грозными шагами подступающей судьбы.

Теперь Сещемару понимал, почему старый прорицатель не хотел открывать ему тайн будущего. Сердце демона, давно позабывшее страх, остававшееся спокойным даже перед лицом превосходящей мощи и прямой угрозы, затрепетало. Пролить кровь матери – существа, ближе которого нет на свете, женщины, которая дала ему жизнь; пронзить грудь, которой она вскармливала его во младенчестве – это было действительно страшно… Если подумать, он совершенно не боялся, говоря отцу: «Придет день, и я убью тебя». Может, потому и не боялся, что глубоко в душе понимал пустоту этой угрозы, которой никогда не суждено было осуществиться. Сейчас все было наоборот: Сещемару никогда не сказал бы подобного своей матери, но ему было суждено убить ее собственными руками.

Серая завеса дождя застилала ему глаза. Он желая только одного – оказаться как можно дальше от родительского дома, где он не сможет навредить матери. Но ноги, как назло, влекли его именно туда, вторя перестуку дождевых капель. Демон много раз поворачивал в противоположную сторону, однако почему-то не только не удалялся, но и каждый раз оказывался все ближе.

И вот, наконец, Сещемару пересек распахнутые двустворчатые ворота и оказался на широком дворе Небесного поместья. Вокруг было пустынно, и лишь шум дождя нарушал тишину. Взойдя на крыльцо, демон отметил отсутствие всегда стоявших там стражей. Он распахнул дверь и пошел в дальние комнаты, где, как догадывался Сещемару, его ждала встреча с матерью. Шагая по гулкому коридору, демон с грустью вспоминал, как в этом доме кипела жизнь, суетились слуги, и сбивались с ног учителя, разыскивая непоседливого наследника рода. Теперь картины этого прошлого сохранились только в памяти Сещемару, бесследно исчезнув из стен поместья, словно их просто никогда не существовало.

Последняя дверь бесшумно поехала в сторону, открывая взгляду самую большую залу поместья, использовавшуюся для приема самых важных гостей. Противоположная дверь выходила в сад, где среди самых прекрасных цветов из далеких стран выросла камелия, ярко цветущая красными цветами и незаметно увядающая. И рядом с этой камелией Сещемару увидел свою мать. Она стояла спиной и обернулась, услышав шаги. В этот момент демон понял, что женщина все знала и понимала, зачем он здесь, - у нее на шее красовалось ожерелье Хранительницы, таинственно поблескивая Мертвым Камнем. Она никогда прежде не одевала его, ведь это и был Ключ от Врат Ада, предававшийся среди старших женщин рода, которые отдавали свои жизни в обмен на Силу.

И раз матери было все известно, Сещемару решил не мешкать и не мучить их обоих, оттягивая неизбежное. Он быстро пересек залу, одновременно вытаскивая из-за пояса меч. Сияющее лезвие со свистом понеслось вперед, рассекая серую пелену дождя, и… застыло, коснувшись тонкой ткани кимоно на груди женщины. Рука демона дрогнула. Там, под этим легким шелком, пульсировала в жилах горячая живая кровь, частица которой текла и по его телу. Разве пролить ее не означает пролить собственную? Страшно. Слишком страшно. И грустно. Какая-то необъяснимая тоска заполнила все его существо, злой пустотой пожирая сердце. Почему? Ведь он еще может повернуть назад. Может убрать меч и просто уйти. Однако все усиливавшийся дождь шептал ему в ухо: «Убей, убей…» Сещемару боролся сам с собой, чтобы заставить его замолчать, но в небе грозно зарычал гром, и какая-то невиданная сила повлекла меч вперед.

Демон вздрогнул, когда несколько капель крови упали ему на лицо. Он отвел взор от обагренной стали и сделал то, на что долго не мог решиться – поднял голову и взглянул в лицо матери. Она улыбалась. Улыбалась спокойно и умиротворенно, словно только что исполнилась ее мечта. Ее тихое: «Я счастлива отдать свою жизнь тебе», - растворилось в шуме дождя, а улыбка так и не покинула губ.

Впервые за много веков Сещемару почувствовал, как глаза предательски защипало. Он вскинул лицо, чтобы не позволить слезам пролиться, но помимо его воли горячая влага выкатилась из уголков глаз и обожгла скулы. И в этот миг нить, тысячелетиями скреплявшая воедино все бусины Адского ожерелья, порвалась, и белые шарики покатились по земле, освобожденные от проклятья. Замкнутый круг был сломлен – у Белого Пса больше не родятся чистокровные щенки.

Силуэт демона медленно таял в редеющей пелене дождя. Он, еще носящий в себе проклятую кровь, навсегда покидал эти края. Чтобы память о них сохранилась лишь в его сознании. Потому что он Последний.


End file.
